The Algorithm
The Algorithm is the musical project and electronic producer name of Rémi Gallego. The music, as first stated by Rémi, focuses “on a need for controlled chaos and randomness”. It can be described as a combination of electronic music with hints of progressive metal and Djent. Rémi chose the name “The Algorithm” to highlight the music’s complexity and its electronic nature. History Early Years (2009-2010) The Algorithm first started on Myspace in 2009. The Doppler Effect Demo was released on June 12, 2009 and the “Critical Error” Demo was released on September 7, 2010, both were offered for free download on his own website. Towards the end of 2010, he announced that he was working on a new EP named "Identity" (it was never completed). Also, he was preparing for his first live appearances. First live shows, arrival of Mike Malyan (2011) In August 2011, The Algorithm released his compilation called "Method_" on which the songs of two previous demos were compiled which were also for free download. An appearance followed in October 2011 at the Euroblast Festival in Cologne, where The Algorithm featured alongside bands such as Textures, TesseracT and Vildhjarta. A month later Mike Malyan, drummer for the band Monuments, uploaded a drum cover of the song "Isometry" on YouTube. After seeing this, Gallego was convinced that it would be possible to play his songs on a real drum set and Malyan was presented as an accompaniment during live performances. "Before he put his Isometry drum cover online, one year ago, I had no idea that someone could ever play my drum programmings with such dedication, musicality and tightness. He was really thrilled to play live with me and so we decided to make it happen. I can’t be more happy to work with such a great friend/musician." In the same month, The Algorithm signed a record deal with the British label Basick Records. Signing to Basick Records and Polymorphic Code (2012–2013) In January 2012, The Algorithm released the single "Tr0jans" via Basick Records, which was only available digitally. It was followed by appearances in festivals such as Djentival in Karlsruhe, Germany, as well as on the UK Tech-Metal Fest held in Alton, UK, where he joined the release in addition to including Uneven Structure and Chimp Spanner appearances. On 19 November 2012 the debut album "Polymorphic Code" was released via Basick Records, which included seven previously unreleased songs as well as the song "Tr0jans". In January 2013, The Algorithm played alongside Enter Shikari and Cancer Bats at a concert in Paris. In April 2013, The Algorithm played their first live shows in the UK with a new live member, guitarist Max Michel. On June 17, 2013, The Algorithm was decorated on a Metal Hammer Golden Gods Awards as the best underground artist of that year, decided by the votes of Metal Hammer readers. From September–October 2013, The Algorithm toured mainland Europe on the "French Connection Tour" with Uneven Structure and Weaksaw. However, Mike Malyan was not able to perform on this tour; Boris Le Gal of NeonFly filled in for him instead. The live line-up also performed on a UK tour with Hacktivist from November–December 2013. Departure of Max Michel, Octopus4 and video game (2013–2014) In December 2013, the band played a show in Paris with Uneven Structure, Kadinja and Cycles: a week afterwards, it was announced that Max Michel would no longer be performing with Rémi as he had been accepted into the Berklee College of Music and could no longer tour regularly. The Algorithm's second album, Octopus4, was released on June 2, 2014. Along with the release of the album, a crowd funding campaign was launched for a game which features music composed by Rémi. Signing to FiXT Music and Brute Force (2015–present) On April 1, 2016 The Algorithm released their third studio album “Brute Force” via FiXT Music. Category:Articles